Uncertainty and Clarity
by Cecile Li
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sakura's not sure when she finds out about Sasuke and Naruto. But, Naruto has never felt this way about anyone, not even Iruka sensei. And he would do anything for Sasuke.
1. Uncertainty

UNCERTAINTY

* * *

Sakura didn't know if it was the hickey on Naruto's neck or Sasuke's soft smile at the blond, but she suddenly _got it_. 

And then she tripped on a wire and the next thing she knew, she was hanging from a tree and Naruto was laughing at her.

--

She stumbled upon them one day. It was a hot day and she was looking for a stream to bathe in, far from Kakashi's perverted eyes. When she started to remove her clothes, she heard a noise. About to throw a kunai in that direction, she remembered when Naruto nearly killed that bunny on the way to the Wave Village. She put her dress back on, and crept quietly to the noise. She heard murmuring and quietly peeked through a bush.

Naruto's back was against the tree and Sasuke's arms were around him. They were so close together. And the way they were looking at each other made Sakura feel like she was intruding on something unimaginably special.

She saw Naruto murmuring something and she strained to hear it. She saw the results before she heard it.

"_I love you."_

Such tenderness she had never seen before in Sasuke's eyes! And that smile. She knew that smile would only be for Naruto. And she saw what Sasuke mouthed back.

"_I love you too."_

And when Sasuke reached to kiss Naruto's smiling face, Sakura backed away and ran as fast as she could, back to her little stream, not caring who heard her.

_Sasuke…so the one who could thaw your icy heart was not me or Ino…but Naruto…_

--

It was two days after that afternoon and Naruto and Sasuke were leaving after the mission. They left together, Sasuke with a perfectly calculated smirk on his face. Naruto was laughing at nothing, just the sheer delight of being alive and with the one he loved.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura asks tentatively, her hand to her suddenly aching heart, "Kakashi-sensei…do you…"

Kakashi adjusts his mask. "Yes."

Sakura isn't surprised. The man who said nothing knew everything. "But…why…why do they…"

Kakashi looks off to the setting sun. "It's the only way they know." And he bends down to Sakura's eye level. He smiles gently. "Don't worry anymore, Sakura-chan. They'll be alright."

--

So Sakura stopped worrying about it. At times, she would wonder what was happening between the two, which bothered her enough to go check on Naruto to make sure Sasuke didn't hurt him with his gruffness. But never did she find Naruto upset. He was always off somewhere…off somewhere with Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to post up my Naruto fics on this account...but then I just thought, heck! Why not? 

This is unbeta-ed so some of the tenses might be screwed up.

I think I'm going to do a sequel. It'll be up in a few days to a week.

Leave some feedback!

C.L.


	2. Clarity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This goes for the first chapter too.

A/N: Wow! Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing this story! I didn't mean for Uncertainty to be cute and all fluff, but I guess it turned out that way. But thanks very very much.

I would've updated sooner but unfortunately Fanfiction wasn't working and I couldn't read Chapter 28 of Conviction (excellent story by QuestofDreams by the way), but here it is!

The title is something to think about. Do you get it?

**CLARITY**

--

Sasuke had never felt this way about _anyone_. He never thought he would feel this way. Ever. God knows he didn't deserve it.

God knows he didn't deserve Naruto.

Naruto was…_is_…the Sun, he _is_ life.

Sasuke hadn't been sure what to make of him the first time he met him. They were playing on the playground, every one of the little kids in the Academy. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura…everyone. That day Sasuke had met Naruto…he had looked into those sad yet happy blue eyes and thought '_I know those eyes_' Only afterward, though, he found that those eyes belonged to an obnoxious outcast. From then on, he turned his head away from him with disdain, afraid to meet those same eyes.

Until Team 7, of course.

And Sasuke was glad, with every fiber of his being, that Kami-sama had forgiven him enough to let him love Naruto.

--

Naruto had never felt this way about _anyone_, not even Iruka-sensei. He never thought he would feel this way before. He never thought, with the Kyuubi inside of him, that anyone would ever love him. And Sasuke…Sasuke did. Sasuke loved him. Sasuke didn't care about the Kyuubi. Heck, Sasuke didn't really care about anything, unless it had something to do with his precious Uchiha blood. But it was okay. Naruto didn't really mind. It was Sasuke. It made Sasuke who he was.

The first time they met, their eyes had locked. Naruto remembered thinking, _'Is this the kid whose brother killed everyone in their clan?'_ He remembered being glad that someone else had this pain as well. But then he felt bad. He never had parents to start with…but this scared little kid with the huge dark eyes had lost everything important to him. He remembered smiling at the kid, forgetting his need for attention.

It was Sasuke who saved him then; it was Sasuke who saved him now.

And Naruto would do anything for Sasuke, because Sasuke was his most important person in the whole world. Naruto knew that no matter what happened, he would love Sasuke forever.

--

Sakura knew the instant something had changed in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. They weren't carefully covering up their smiles. They weren't pointedly trying not to touch each other. They weren't hiding it anymore.

_They weren't hiding it anymore._

Naruto moved into Sasuke's apartment. They ate together at Ichiraku, Naruto whacking Sasuke with his chopsticks and getting into an argument with the temperamental Uchiha. They bought groceries together, Sasuke insisting on the skim milk and Naruto refusing to buy anything but whole milk. They bickered on missions and when they walked home. There wasn't a moment when Sasuke wasn't giving Naruto a well deserved smack or Naruto retaliating. Honestly, Sakura didn't know how they survived.

"_It's the only way they know."_

That's what Kakashi had said as he smiled kindly at her naïve, younger self. It was the only way they knew. It was the only way they had ever known.

They had all grown up. They weren't children anymore. Some days, when she visited Sasuke in the hospital after he came back from a rough mission, she wished they were children again. She wished they were children again so Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't receive the S-Rank missions only they could accomplish. She wished they were children again so Tsunade wouldn't keep looking at her apologetically every time she went to the hospital to check on the two. She wished they were children again so Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have to risk their lives every day. Because…if one of them died, how would the other live? The truth was, even those years ago when Kakashi-sensei told her not to worry, Sakura started worrying about them. She worried about them when she cooked dinner for her husband, she worried about them when she cut flowers with Ino, she worried about them when she tucked her children in at night. Because that was what they were. They were children she could never tuck into bed.

But she couldn't do anything. Every time she warned Sasuke and Naruto to be careful, Sasuke sighed and Naruto laughed her off.

So Sakura cooks dinner for her husband, she cuts flowers with Ino, and she tucks her children in at night. And in her mind, Sasuke and Naruto are children again, laughing and chasing each other in a fresh green field.

Here, they always let her tuck them in at night.

--

A/N: Clarity is the opposite of uncertainty and this chapter is when everything becomes clear. I have about 3 more one-shots that I wrote...but I will admit it. They suck. This was my second favorite.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are my anti-drug.

-C.L.


End file.
